Dean's Adventures 1 Grand Woods
by Chevynl
Summary: Snowed in Dean finds a way to keep warm besides using a fire
1. Chapter 1

Many thanks to Mal, who reviewed for me and made some wonderful suggestions. Thanks to Pure for giving me the confidence to post the story

Disclaimer: Dean is not mine. Kripke refuses to give him up!

Chapter 1

Cathy turned up the heat in her car. It was definitely getting colder now and the snowflakes were becoming large and falling faster. She was cursing at herself for letting Jenny talk her into coming to the cabin with her and the others. She had wanted to stay home in her apartment and just sulk over Brendan with hot chocolate and cookies and ice cream and whatever comfort food there was. Now she was on her way to a cabin in the woods in this ghastly weather which seemed to get worse and worse.

She turned up the radio a bit, but she didn't care much for the music. She had left her favorite CD at home in her hurry to pack. Now, instead of singing along with Steve Carlson, she had to listen to Breaking Benjamin. Not that she didn't like it, she just wasn't in the mood for it now. The snow was really coming down in large quantities now and she began to worry. She knew these roads weren't really safe to drive, especially in bad weather.

Cathy had agreed to pick up Jenny, but at the last minute, Jenny had decided to ride along with John, that creep. He clearly had an eye on Jenny, but Cathy knew that he was still seeing his so-called ex girlfriend. Men were all the same and it seemed to her as if the events were repeating themselves, but with different people. She didn't want to think about it though and focussed on the road. She had to make the long drive to the cabin all by herself now. Three other friends were coming, but they came from a different direction, so there was no way she could have gotten a ride with them. She turned off the radio and concentrated hard on the road. Snow was everywhere and she had trouble keeping the car on the road. Good thing she knew the way. It was easy to get lost in this area.

Dean was cursing at the weather. Of all things, why did they have to pick this case. Why hadn't they gone South? They could've gone to California and checked out girls on the beach while working on a case, but no, Sam had persuaded him to go North and check out the case of missing persons in Grand Woods. Well, grand it was and completely covered in snow now too. He hated snow.

Dean had gone up to the wildlife preservation station to see if he could get more details on the missing persons who had visited the area, while Sam was asking around in the small town near Grand Woods. The wildlife preservation officer had looked at Dean suspiciously when he had introduced himself as agent Mulder from the FBI. In the end, Dean had gotten the information he wanted and was now heading back to Sam, who was waiting for him in a motel.

The snow was becoming very thick now and he could hardly see where he was going. The road was slippery and he hoped his baby would be able to take him out of these god forsaken woods. He was really looking forward to a hot bath and some hot coffee to warm him up. Damn he hated the cold. He must have been halfway down the hill now, but he hadn't seen any exit so far. He knew there had to be one, because it was there on his way up, so it had to be there on his way down as well. Driving on, he finally saw the exit. At least he thought it was. It looked different somehow, but the other road seemed to go back up, so he took his chances and steered the Chevy to the right.

Cathy was glad she had passed the quirky bend. It was always weird how the road seemed to go back up when you left the Woods and that this road seemed to go downhill instead of uphill where it was really going. Anyway, it meant that she was close to the cabin now. It was becoming extremely hard to drive now and she was worried about getting there in one piece. She hoped the others had gotten there before her, because if the snow kept coming down like this, there was no way they could make it to the cabin if they were behind her. Finally, she saw it. Completely covered in snow and also very dark. Her hopes that the others had gotten there already were fading the closer she got to the cabin. She parked her car alongside the cabin and decided to call Jenny first.

Cathy could hardly hear Jenny. The connection was very bad. All she could make out was that they had stopped at a motel near the forest and wanted to wait there until the worst was over. They would be meeting her in a couple of hours. Cathy cursed and stepped out of the car. Her feet sank deep into the snow and the little hope that she had of seeing her friends, faded with that. Now what?

Dean felt as if he was going uphill again, but decided to ignore the feeling and kept driving. The Chevy's wheels sank deep into the snow and he was worried that she would get stuck in it before he could reach the edge of the Woods. He decided to call Sammy and stopped the car. His cell didn't have good reception and he could barely hear Sam. He was saying something about more snow. Well that was not exactly information he wanted to hear. His cell went dead. _Great. Just Great!_

Dean pulled up slowly, but his baby was not exactly made for driving in this weather and she protested heavily. He cursed and was just about to give up when he saw a large object through the thick layer of snowflakes. Nearing it, he could make out a cabin and decided it would be best to take a break and move on when the worst was over. He parked the car in front of the cabin. It sure looked dark. It was probably one of those holiday cabins and deserted in this time of year. At moments like these he was thankful for his lock picking gear set.

Cathy had found the key on the agreed spot and entered the cabin at the back, straight into the kitchen. After she had unlocked the door, she had unloaded her weekend bag and the food supplies she had picked up on her way to the cabin. They had agreed that everyone would bring some food, so she had done some groceries in the village near the Woods. She had found the light switch, but the lights weren't working. She would have to check the fuses. For now, she decided to light some candles, which were in the kitchen drawer.

She had been to this cabin lots of times. She actually enjoyed the walks in the woods during the summer and early autumn. She hadn't been here in the winter though. It was cold in the cabin and she decided to check the fuses first. She would make a fire afterwards and do a quick check of the rooms, so everything would be ready when the others arrived. She closed the back door and got her flashlight out of her weekend bag. She never went to the cabin without it, as well as other handy gear such as a pocket knife and rope. Although these cottages were high standard cottages, with all necessary supplies for the city people who sought some outdoor challenge during the weekends, she never went unprepared. Cathy made her way to the fuse box in the hallway, making a mental note to check the boiler too. She sure could use a hot bath.

Dean's hands were cold and he was having trouble holding the flashlight and picking the lock at the same time. He finally managed to get the door open. He stepped inside, just as Cathy tried the light switch to turn on the lights. She jumped as she saw Dean standing in the hallway, covering his eyes because the sudden light was blinding him. Cathy could feel her heart pounding heavily and reached for her pocket knife.

"Who are you," she demanded, "and what are you doing here?"

"Right back at ya there, miss," Dean answered in an edgy tone. He really didn't need a chick threatening him with a pocket knife. He was cold and pissed off already.

"You are not one of Jenny's friends, are you?" she asked, taking him in thoroughly. God he was handsome.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On what you are gonna do with that knife if I give you the wrong answer to that question," Dean said, eyeing her from top to bottom and liking what he saw now that his vision had come back.

These woods might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cathy decided to take her chances with the handsome stranger. He seemed more charming than dangerous and she really wanted that front door closed. The snow was now creeping into the hallway and it was really cold. She put away the knife.

"Close the door", she said.

Dean backed up a bit and complied happily, since the snow that had been coming down on his collar, was now melting and seeping onto the back of his neck.

Cathy stepped forward.

"So", she said, "let's start over. Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. And you are?"

"I'm Cathy, but you can call me Cat. Everybody does."

"So, Cat, is this your cabin?"

"I'll tell you what you wanna know if you tell me what I wanna know. But first things first; while you're here and obviously not going anywhere for a while, you might as well make yourself useful. Come on, I was just about to check the boiler. You can help me with that."

Dean followed Cathy into the pantry.

"Check if there's dry wood somewhere here will ya? We need to make a fire. These are high standard cottages, but for some freakin' reason they thought it would be romantic to just build in a hearth instead of electrical heating."

Dean looked around and opened a door into a small shed. "Plenty of dry wood here" he said.

"Well, get started then. You look to me as if you're capable of setting something on fire" Cathy replied, thinking of her loins as she said it. He sure was setting those on fire. God, what was wrong with her?

She didn't even know this guy and she had sworn off guys anyway after Brendan. She had thought of becoming a lesbian and at one point even vowed to become a nun. That plan went down the drain fast when she looked at this stranger who had the most beautiful green eyes and the most delicious ass, which she was staring at when Dean bent down to grab the logs he had collected. He turned around and Cathy turned red. She quickly swung around to check the boiler. Dean made his way over to the main room to make the fire. Soon, Cathy had the boiler checked and everything was working ok. She went back to unpacking the supplies and making coffee in the kitchen, where Dean soon appeared smirking and obviously content with the fire he had just started.

"So, Cat", he said, "care to tell me what you are doing out here in this cabin all by yourself in this ghastly weather?" He eyed her from top to bottom once more and lingered on her dark eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to be here alone", Cathy replied. "I was meeting friends here to spend the weekend, but they didn't make it through the weather. They had to stop at a motel near the woods. They will be on their way again when the worst is over. And you?" She asked.

"Well, I was on my way _out_ of the woods, probably to the same motel your friends are at now, but I must have taken the wrong turn, since I didn't see this cabin on the way into the woods."

"Yeah", Cathy said, "that happens a lot. It's the quirky bend."

"The quirky bend huh?" The most beautiful half smile appeared on his face and Cathy was lost once more, just staring at his lips and thinking how wonderful it would be to explore them with hers. Since she didn't reply, Dean cleared his throat and went on.

"Well, since it seems that I'm stuck here, I hope you won't mind sharing some of that coffee you're making."

"No, not at all, " Cathy replied, broken from her thoughts. "And if the snow keeps coming down like this, I guess it will not be the only thing I will be sharing", she said, realizing instantly how it came out wrong. She quickly turned to get some mugs and poured the steaming hot coffee into them. She sat herself down next to Dean and started to sip her coffee, wondering how long she would be locked in here with this gorgeous man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean and Cathy had been sharing some more information on each other and discussing the situation. Dean wanted more information on the weather but the highly-equipped cabin wasn't equipped with a radio or television. Another so-called romantic thing. They would just have to wait until the weather cleared and then try calling Cathy's friends or Sam.

They had moved out of the cold kitchen and had settled themselves on the couch near the fire. They had been talking and laughing and had become quite comfortable with each other. The fire gave off enough heat to keep them both warm. It was late and when hunger struck, they raided the ample food supply Cathy had brought. They had managed to make a meal out of the mishmash of foods and now they were back in the room by the fire. They had crawled under a blanket that had been covering the couch and were comfortably and closely sitting together, watching the dancing flames.

"It looks like you will have to stay the night here," Cathy began, at this point not minding some company during the night at all. She preferred the company of a good looking man to being alone in the woods.

"Looks like it," Dean replied, not in the least unhappy that he had found this cabin with the hotty instead of having to sit in his car all night and wait until the weather cleared.

"So," Cathy said. "Have you got anything on you?"

"On me?" Dean asked, his mind drifting off into a direction he knew Cat's wasn't. At this point they were very comfortable with each other, but that was surely not what she meant.

"I mean clothes and like toothbrush and toothpaste and all".

"Oh, that. Well, I unloaded my stuff at the motel before I came here, so no, I don't, but that won't be a problem. You didn't put any garlic in the food did you?" trying to smell his own breath.

Cathy couldn't help but laugh. "No," she said "and I do have mints if you need them. You don't have to worry about towels or anything though," she continued. "These cottages come standard with them, as well as bedding."

"I was actually looking forward to a hot bath when I was on my way back," Dean said softly, looking at her with the most impossible green eyes and leaning in a bit.

She was sure her knees would have buckled if she had been standing.

"Well, what a coincidence," she said, almost whispering the words," I have been looking forward to that myself." Her mind spun with the thought of having a bath together with this gorgeous man and not the least wondering what was beneath the layer of clothes he was wearing. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"So," Dean began, his eyes wandering off to her lips, which were looking mighty luscious to him. Is there enough hot water for the both of us?"

"Meaning?" Cat asked with the most innocent look she could manage, her heart beating faster now.

"Meaning, enough hot water for two baths...of course," Dean added, his arm moving under the blanket and now resting on her knee. Cathy didn't move away.

"I'm not sure about that," Cathy went on.

"Uhm...not sure about what?" Dean asked absently and moving his hand slowly up her thigh.

"Enough water for two baths," Cathy replied. She had leaned in a bit and her face was now close to Dean's. Their lips were almost touching. Almost. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Dean's eyes wandered off to her lips again. He had wanted to say something, but suddenly, his lips were brushing against Cathy's and then he gently pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't pull back. God, his lips are soft she thought and wished for a moment that she could stay like this forever, completely forgetting about her vow to become a nun. Soon, their tongues were dancing with each other and Dean's hand moved upwards, exploring the soft flesh underneath her woolen sweater. Cathy was on fire and pulled back to take a deep breath. This wasn't what she had had in mind, but it felt so good. Damn he was a fine kisser.

"I'm sorry, Dean stuttered, I shouldn't have..." but Cathy was leaning back in already and started kissing him again. Their hands were all over each other now and Dean was pushing Cathy onto her back on the couch. No words were spilt, just touching and more exploring. Minutes later clothes were on the floor and they were caressing each other's naked bodies.

God, this must be the most beautiful musled body she had ever seen, Cathy thought, and his hands, God he knew his way with them. She was enjoying his touch fully and closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling. Dean was covering her neck with kisses and moved to her breasts, which responded immediately to his kisses. He was now sucking one breast gently, while massaging the other with his hand. He moved even lower and covered her belly with soft kisses and an occasional lick. Cathy was breathing heavily now and moaning softly. Dean moved his hand to her inner thigh and moved his head back up to meet Cathy's lips again, meanwhile moving his finger gently inside of her. Cathy broke free from his kiss and gasped, back arching. He moved his finger in and out and added another. Damn he knew what he was doing! Cathy thought. She was enjoying every move and got wetter by the second. She moaned again, a little harder this time. She reached for his manhood and found it ready as could be. Dean let out a sigh as he felt her touch. They stayed a bit longer like this, feeling each other and then Dean mounted her after he had put on protection quickly. He slid in easily, but carefully. Cathy gasped and Dean moaned softly. He began to thrust slowly, gradually speeding up. Cathy was in heaven. Never had she felt this great a pleasure. He was making all the right moves and he completely filled her. She lifted her legs a bit and Dean thrust in deeper. They were breathing hard and by now, Cathy was trying hard not to scream. Her vision blurred and an orgasm was building up inside of her. A few more thrusts and she exploded, Dean following her instantly. They both lay breathing hard, not saying anything.

Cathy had goosebumps all over.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked.

"No, just a reaction to a major orgasm," Cathy explained. "You just warmed me up more than I could have accomplished with a hot bath".

Dean smirked. "Well, I must say that you made me forget about that hot bath too for a while. You have a mighty fine body Cat."

Cathy reached for his lips thankfully and once more, their tongues intertwined. After more caressing, kissing and some nibbling here and there, they decided it would be nice to have that bath after all and Cathy led Dean to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, we're sharing because there's not enough water for separate baths or because you want to?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

Cathy leaned back, enjoying Dean's caresses and the warmth of the water. "If you want to find out about that, maybe you should try a next bath by yourself."

"I guess I'll prefer to be in the dark about that then," Dean said, shifting slightly. They had been sitting in the bath for about half an hour now just caressing, kissing, holding on to each other. Cathy took his shifting as a sign to get out. "Let's dry ourselves off and move back to the fire ok? You mind sleeping in the main room instead of a bed tonight? The bedrooms are awfully cold. We could take some blankets and just settle by the fire."

"Sounds good to me," Dean said, looking forward to some more action and what would be more romantic than in front of the fire, he thought. He might hold up his tough image on the outside, but inside he was a true romantic and come to think of it, he didn't mind in the least being stuck here with a gorgeous girl. Way better than being stuck in the motel with Sammy, who would probably continue to work the case and bug him with all kinds of questions, while instead he could be relaxing in a hot bath. How Grand were these woods with their super equipped cottages, which came along with beautiful girls! Taking this case wasn't so bad after all.

After they had settled themselves on the rug in front of the fire and underneath a pile of blankets, lying comfortably down on all the pillows they could find, both Dean and Cathy tried their cell phones. It had stopped snowing and they thought they might be able to get through.

"No luck here," Cathy said.

"Same here, but no worries," Dean continued. My brother probably notified the wildlife preservation post that I haven't made it back to the hotel. So if we are stuck here for a few more hours or even days, they will probably come looking for me. And surely your friends will have informed someone too, right? I mean, they know you're here."

Although Cathy wouldn't mind being stuck here with this gorgeous man a few more hours or days even, she couldn't help but feel reassured by what he just said. She was grateful that he had he had stumbled upon "her" cottage and that she didn't have to spend all this time being snowed in by herself. Secretly she was enjoying all this. She knew this was just a one-night-stand and that he would be on his way again once the weather had cleared. This thought made her sad, but she intended to make the most out of it and not lingering she wrapped herself around Dean and started sucking and nibling his lips softly. A couple of orgasms later, Dean and Cathy fell asleep, completely fulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean woke up from the smell of pancakes. He opened his eyes and was a little confused of his whereabouts, but it didn't take him long to remember everything and a smile played his lips. He turned on his side, to find an empty spot where he expected to find Cat. The fire had almost died out. He sat up and looked around for his clothes. They were all over the place. He started to dress slowly and walked to the kitchen, following that wonderful smell. He loved homemade pancakes.

"Mornin' beautiful," Cathy said, flipping two pancakes in a pan on the stove.

"Right back at ya," Dean smiled, eyeing her from top to bottom once more. God she truly was beautiful. A shame to have to leave that behind.

"Want some?" Cathy asked.

"Yes please." Dean sat himself down at the table and poured coffee in a cup. "You've been busy this morning."

"Yeah, well, I always like to make a decent breakfast during the weekends."

"So that's why you are making pancakes?"

"Of course!" Cathy replied. "Pancakes are a necessary element of uhm... whatever, I like pancakes."

Dean smiled and dug into the small pile of pancakes on his plate.

"So, will you be on your way after breakfast," Cathy asked.

"Yeah, the weather seems to have cleared up and I have to get back to Sammy," Dean answered, trying to sound not too disappointed.

"Well, we'll have to dig the Chevy up out of the snow first," Cathy said, taking in Dean's looks now that she still could.

"Maybe I should wait until your friends arrive before I leave," Dean said.

"No, I'll be fine. I just spoke to Jenny. They will be on their way over here soon. They are just waiting for Tara. When they were in the diner at the motel yesterday, there was this handsome tall guy she had a lengthy conversation with. In the end she left with him and didn't come back to the motel room she was supposed to be sharing with Jenny." _Jenny certainly must have taken that opportunity to share the night with John_, Cathy thought.

A smile played Dean's lips. It seemed that little Sammy had had his fun too. The sneaky bastard.

After breakfast, they dug out the Chevy and Dean helped Cathy clear her car. It was really time to leave now and Dean kissed Cathy one last time. It was a long, warm, and deep kiss, which made Cathy's knees weak. The smile Dean gave her when he got into the car would be one Cathy would never forget. Looking one last time at her, Dean was on his way out of Grand Woods, which he wasn't going to forget about any time soon. Grand Woods they were indeed.


End file.
